Malaikat pelindung
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: kata bibi Hinata, setiap orang punya malaikat pelindung. Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku punya malaikat pelindung juga?/another NejiSaku from me :D ehm NejiHana disini bukan pair tapi sekedar hubungan 'Father n Child' Don't Like Don't Read... Review please?


Malikat Pelindung

.

"Ayah memangnya benar ya setiap orang punya malaikat pelindung?"

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family – general

Warning : OOC, AU, Misstypo(s), alur cepat, etc

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata tanpa pupil miliknya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain di area taman bersama temannya dari balik jendela besar. Jemari kanannya menggenggam gelas panjang berisikan cairan berwarna orange, jus jeruk sepertinya.<p>

Matanya terus awas memperhatikan segala kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, gadis berambut panjang kecoklatan –seperti warna rambutnya-. Dia berlari-lari di taman dengan seorang gadis kecil lagi dengan rambut kemerahan. bermain dan tamak begitu senang..

"Sepertinya Hana-chan sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi ya, Neji?"

Dia melirik singkat ke arah pria berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di sofa tunggal. Kemudian mengangguk singkat dan kembali memperhatikan gadis kecil itu.

Hanabi Hyuuga, putri tunggalnya yang baru berusia 10 tahun. Dari luar gadis ini terlihat sangat manis, kulitnya putih, wajahnya manis, dan matanya yang penuh misteri sangat mengundang perhatian. Tapi sebenarnya, gadis kecil ini cukup galak, sifatnya dingin dan punya kekuatan luar biasa.

Dia meminum cairan orange yang ada dalam gelasnya, terasa dingin dan menyegarkan. Puas memperhatikan putrinya ia akhirnya duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih kosong.

"Sepertinya dia menikmati permainannya bersama putrimu."

Dia meletakkan gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya ke atas meja, menatap pria yang jadi lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Tentu, Kyuu-chan dan Hana-chan 'kan berteman baik."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan meneguk habis minumannya, wajahnya tampak begitu cerah layaknya matahari. Berbeda jauh dengan Neji, dilihat dengan cara apapun tak ada ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya.

"Aku tahu Naruto."

Neji berujar lirih, menyandar kan punggungnya ke punggung sofa, memijat keningnya perlahan.

"Hana-chan saja sudah bisa normal lagi, masa kau belum sih?"

Wajah pria –Naruto- yang tadinya cerah ceria berubah cemberut, dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap sanksi pada pria di depannya.

"Itu berbeda perkara."

Neji menjawab datar, kembali duduk tegak dan menatap lurus mata Naruto. Seakan-akan mengancam dan mengintimidasi.

"Neji-nii, Naruto-kun, jangan bertengkar."

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat tatapan dua pria itu teralih, menengok bersamaan ke asal suara itu.

"Kami tidak bertengkar Hinata-chan, iyakan Neji?"

Neji mengangguk mengiyakan, wanita yang tadi memanggil dua pemuda itu agak memasang wajah bingung namun setelahnya tersenyum. Duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat Naruto…

"Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan menginap saja hari ini." Wanita itu berujar lembut..

"Maaf, tapi tak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan pergi bersamanya ke sana." Neji menjawab cepat,

"Ketempatnya?" Kini Naruto mulai angkat bicara, Neji mengangguk sekali.

Hinata menatap sendu pada kakak sepupunya, ada rasa sedih tersendiri saat mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumah tangga kakaknya beberapa tahun lalu.

Tiba-tiba, saat keheningan sedang menyapa mereka bertiga, suara derap kaki sepasang anak kecil terdengar. Dua sosok berambut panjang dengan wajah inonsen mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Dua anak itu adalah Hanabi dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi atau biasanya dipanggil Kyuu-chan adalah putri tunggal Naruto.

"Kalian sudah selesai bermainnya?"

Dua gadis cilik itu berpandangan dan mengangguk, lalu mendekat pada orang tua masing-masing.

Hanabi menarik pelan kemeja ayahnya, mengerti maksud putrinya. Neji berdiri, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, maaf kalau menyusahkan."

Dengan nada datar yang biasa ia memberi salam, dan setelahnya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"Neji-oji-san selalu begitu sejak dulu, ada atau tidak ada Sakura-oba-san sama saja."

Kyuu mengeluh pelan, dan duduk di pangkuan ibunya, Hinata yang mendengar jelas keluhan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Neji-oji-san memang tipikal orang yang seperti itu."

Naruto yang juga mendengar keluhan putrinya mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Hinta.

"Apalagi setelah Sakura… huh, sudahlah. Ayo makan siang!"

Senyuman cerah bak mentari kembali muncul di wajah tampan Naruto, dan itu mendapat tatapan menusuk dari putrinya.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna putih salju melaju di aspal hitam dengan kecepatan normal. Di dalam mobil suara lagu dari Halcali yang berjudul 'Long Kiss Good Bye' terdengar menghentak dan membunuh sepi di mobil itu.

"Otou-sama."

Hanabi berujar lirih di tengah kencangnya volume lagu yang sedang di putar. Walau begitu, Neji tetap bisa mendengar panggilan lirih putrinya.

"Apa?"

Dia menjawab tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang sedang di lewatinya. Hanabi mengecilkan volume lagu, kemudian menatap ayahnya.

"Kata Hinata-oba-san, setiap orang punya malaikat pelindung, aku punya tidak Otou-sama?"

Tatapan mata Neji yang tadinya datar dan dingin berubah sendu, ada goresan kesedihan yang dalam di mata itu.

"Kau punya."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa? Siapa?"

Hanabi terlihat sangat ingin tahu, Neji melirik sebentar pada putrinya,. Kemudian tersenyum tipis..

.

.

Neji menggandeng tangan Hanabi yang lebih kecil dibandingkan tangannya, menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentang ditengah hijaunya rerumputan. Sesekali senandung kecil nan ceria keluar dari mulut Hanabi.

"Kau mau tahu, seperti apa malaikat pelindungmu?"

Perkataan Neji itu langsung disambut semangat oleh Hanabi, dia mengangguk pasti dan menatap ayahnya penuh harap.

"Malaikat pelindungmu selalu menyayangi, merawat, dan mengasihimu sejak kau dilahirkan ke dunia."

Hanabi mendengarkan dengan cermat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Kalau versi bibinya, malaikat pelindung itu selalu ada di samping kita dan memperhatikan serta menjaga kita. Bibinya sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah memberi kasih sayang…

apa, malaikat pelindung versi ayah dan bibinya berbeda?

"Dia akan selalu menjagamu mesti nyawa menjadi taruhannya."

"Malaikatku baik sekali.."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya, dia menatap langit biru yang tampak tenang.

"Aa, dia memang begitu baik."

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ujung dari jalan setapak yang mereka lalui terlihat jelas. Hanabi mempercepat langkahnya, menarik tangan ayahnya.

Sembari mempercepat langkahnya, dia kembali bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Malaikatku ada dimana?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, diam tak menjawab sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ujung jalan setepak itu.

"Di sana, malaikat pelindungmu adalah.. Okaa-chan-mu."

Neji melirih, menatap lembut pada gundukan tanah yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun. Dedaunannya melindungi pusara itu dari terik sang mentari.

"Malaikatku adalah… Okaa-chan?"

Hanabi menatap ayahnya, ada raut wajah bingung di wajah manisnya. Neji mengangguk, menggendong Hanabi dan membawanya mendekat ke gundukan itu.

Menurunkan putri kecilnya tepat di sebelah gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput kehijauan.

"Hn, Okaa-chan adalah malaikat pelindungmu, dia selalu menjaga dan merawatmu sejak kau lahir. Memberikan kasih sayangnya padamu, bersenandung merdu untuk menidurkanmu, membuatmu tersenyum setiap harinya. Dia membisikkan dan mengajarkanmu kata-kata indah yang membuatmu nyaman… melindungimu walau taruhannya adalah nyawa. Dan dia, selalu tinggal di hatimu, terus mengawasimu walau terbentang jarak."

Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak mata Hanabi, dia memeluk makam Ibunya. Sakura Hyuuga, ibu yang teramat sangat ia sayang, guru yang paling dia sukai, sosok yang selalu membuatnya tersnyum, malaikat pelindungnya yang nyata.

"Aku rindu Okaa-chan."

Isakan kecil mulai keluar, Neji berjongkok di sebelah Hanabi. Mencium lembut kepala gadis kecil itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Otou-san juga rindu pada Okaa-chan."

Neji tersenyum miris, ia memeluk putrinya. Mengelus dan menenangkan gadis cilik itu dalam pelukannya.

Matanya tak lepas dari nisan marmer yang terpasang di pusara itu, sudah 2 tahun, 7 bulan, dan 20 hari yang lalu sejak nisan ini berdiri. Kosong di hati mereka berdua tak bisa terisi, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok itu.

.

.

"_Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan… aku harap kalian bisa menjadi seperti batu karang, tetap kokoh walau cobaan datang. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian."_

.

The End

.

No comment from me -.-a*Sok ing*

Review please?


End file.
